


It's Very Clear (Our Love Is Here To Stay)

by auroreanrave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: There comes a time, long in the future, when the world has been saved, when Voldemort has crumbled to dust and ashes and his followers all dead when Blaise Zabini pockets his grandmother's wedding ring and goes to meet Neville on the Spanish Steps in Rome.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	It's Very Clear (Our Love Is Here To Stay)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! The annual tradition of writing a short something for my birthday has rolled around again, and I was inspired by watching a lot of Audrey Hepburn movies (her date of passing is my birthday date-wise) and just generally fluffy stuff. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The song comes from 'Love is Here to Stay' by George Gershwin.

There comes a time, long in the future, when the world has been saved, when Voldemort has crumbled to dust and ashes and his followers all dead when Blaise Zabini pockets his grandmother's wedding ring and goes to meet Neville on the Spanish Steps in Rome.

The air is heavy and humid and Blaise's shirt sticks to his back as he trots through the crowd of tourists, their camera lenses glinting in the spring sunshine. He's a man on a mission after all.

His heart is racing and it almost feels like he's hurrying, like he's being chased, but then a quote from an old Muggle romantic comedy flits into his brain. When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.

Neville waves him over, two paper cups of melting gelato in his hand (strawberry, Neville's; mint-choc-chip, Blaise's), his face and fingernails smudged with dirt from the greenhouses.

"Hey," says Neville, his pleased brow wrinkling into confusion when Blaise drops to one knee in front of him. "Oh," he says a moment later, smiling and crying into his cup of ice cream, nodding as the world around the two of them blazes with applause and cheers.

Neville's lips taste like salt and strawberry gelato and contentment and Blaise considers the world reborn anew.


End file.
